


Countless Smoke Filled Bars

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-15
Updated: 2002-02-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "It's possible that I've fallen in love with my best friend."





	Countless Smoke Filled Bars

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Disclaimers: The West Wing and it's characters are the  
property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No  
copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being  
made from this. The song "Lie to Me" is by Bon Jovi  
and no copyright infringement is intended with it  
either.

Rating: PG

Summary: CJ's thoughts after the events of 100,000  
Airplanes.

Spoilers: Anything up to and including 100,000  
Airplanes.

Countless Smoke Filled Bars

This was her private time. Her time to do what she  
pleased. A time when the only reminder she was White  
House Press Secretary was the pager clipped to her  
waist. Her time was during the early morning hours,  
when most sane people were still sleeping. She used it  
to exercise, to think, and perhaps to flirt with a  
cute guy. However, this morning she was alone in the  
gym, and she wondered if what she wanted had not been  
in front of her the entire time.

The State of the Union Address had been delivered two  
days earlier, and the result had been a rise in their  
polling numbers. She remembers kissing both of his  
cheeks, and later he asked her to dance. At that time,  
it hadn't seemed unusual. They had danced many times  
before. She could recite a litany of the times they  
had danced. There were countless smoke-filled bars  
they had danced in. Somehow, she associated that  
words, "if you don't love me, baby lie to me, cause  
baby you're the one thing I believe, let it all fall  
down around us, if that's what's meant to be, right  
now if you can't love me baby, lie to me," with being  
in his arms. They had danced in celebration, and as a  
way to offer comfort. She could still remember dancing  
with him at his wedding. She could still hear the  
laughter in his voice, as he told her his best friend  
should have been the one standing up there with him,  
not his brother.

Two nights ago shouldn't have been any different than  
all those other times, but somehow it had felt  
different. At least for her, it had felt different.  
She was certain that on the surface they had appeared  
to be two old friends sharing a celebratory dance. She  
wasn't certain what made it feel different for her.  
Maybe it was seeing each other everyday for four  
years. Their friendship had always been a long  
distance one, and perhaps that was one reason it had  
remained a friendship. As they danced, she realized it  
felt good to be in his arms.

CJ abruptly stopped pedaling the stationary bike she  
was on. No, it wasn't possible, not at all. He was her  
friend, nothing more, nothing less. Yes, over the  
years, she had wondered what it would feel like to be  
in his arms. How it would feel to have all his  
attention focused on her. How it would feel to have  
his hands and his lips on her body. That was all it  
was, just some idle wonderings. She didn't  
honestly...no...alright maybe she did want him. In all  
honesty she had wanted him for years. She had long ago  
given up any hope of ever having him. She lay her head  
against the bike handles. There was no one else in the  
room, but she was certain she looked foolish as she  
spoke aloud to herself.

"It's possible that I've fallen in love with my best  
friend. " She lay her head against the handles again.  
No, this wasn't good, or at least that was what she  
tried to convince herself.

She had admitted it though, at least to herself. She  
was probably in love with him. Now the question was,  
what if anything, to do about it?

The End.

 


End file.
